


Not Enough Closets (To Hide These Skeletons)

by one_gay_beanie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Someone needs to stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_gay_beanie/pseuds/one_gay_beanie
Summary: Allison and Lydia have a new code and their own brand of justice. (Serial Killer!Allydia AU drabble)





	Not Enough Closets (To Hide These Skeletons)

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this over from Tumblr because I'm slowly trying to get all my work in one place. And for everyone I'm keeping waiting on After Life, I'm sorry! I'll have the next bit up soon.

Walking in on Allison as she stood over a bound man gagged with silver duct tape, blood dripping from her hands, would have bothered Lydia once upon a time.  But those days were long over, and as she closed the door of their  _very_  well soundproofed apartment, she was pouting instead.  “You didn’t even wait for me?  Look, I know I get off work an hour later than you but that doesn’t mean you can just go ahead and start without me.”  Her full lips were turned down, and Allison gave her an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, baby,” she sighed.  “I just really wanted to hit him a few times.  I only softened him up, I promise.”  She wiped the blood from her hand and blew her girlfriend a kiss that Lydia pretended to catch.  The strawberry blonde slipped off her shoes - she might have been a serial killer, but she wasn’t an animal, and only an animal would ruin a pair of Blahniks by getting blood all over them - and put them in the closet before striding toward Allison and picking up a manilla folder from the table.  “Let’s see.  Howard Jones, CPA.  Molested three children, including his own daughter.  Beat his wife unconscious when she found out.  Got off with nothing because the search warrant was invalid…yeah, I can see why you wanted to hit him.”  It was their code, their  _new_  code.   _We bring death to those who deserve it_.  Lydia had translated it into Latin, because of course she had, but it sounded more ominous in English.

“I saved you the first cut, Lyds,” Allison smiled shyly, and Lydia gave her a soft kiss.  She really did have the best girlfriend in the world.  Picking up a sharpened bowie knife from their table of implements, Lydia trailed the blade over Howard’s cheek and watched him blubber.  “Oh, stop it,” she scolded.  “We both know you deserve whatever happens to you today.”  Allison reached down and grabbed his hands, pressing one flat against the table.  Lydia was going to start with the pinky finger, she knew.  Lydia always started with the pinky.  “The nice part is, we can do this ten whole times before we move on to your toes.”  Howard leaned forward, screaming something vulgar into the tape on his mouth until he’d turned red and could hardly breathe.

Lydia cocked her head, her smile becoming hard and bright, and Allison winced.  That had been a mistake.  “ _Rude_.  You know what, if you want to be rude then we’ll just do this instead.”  She dropped the knife and grabbed a meat cleaver instead, bringing it down and severing all of his fingers at the second knuckle.  As the blood spurted and he screamed, Allison and Lydia shared a heated kiss that left them both breathless.  Howard had passed out when they came apart, and Allison headed for the kitchen to get a bucket of cold water.

* * *

It took almost four hours for Howard to die, and they had gloriously satisfying sex on the table of implements as the life finally left his eyes.  In the afterglow, Lydia called Stiles - her voice was soft and sated, and he knew without asking what she was calling for.

“Again?   _Again_ , you guys?  The last one was four days ago, my dad’s running out of places to ‘discover’ these bodies.”

“But think of all the work we’re saving him,” Lydia pouted, looking into Allison’s eyes and reaching down to toy idly with her nipple.  “You guys can get rid of one little bitty body for us, right?”  Her tone of voice was key, one Stiles had never been able to resist, and he sighed down the line.  “Fine.  We’ll be there in an hour.”

“Make it two,” Allison grabbed the phone.  “Three,” she corrected, hanging up and tossing the phone aside.  “I want some quality time with my girlfriend first…”


End file.
